What Just Happened?
by EmperorJoker09
Summary: Jokers and Harley. Completely Jokers POV. Joker wants to tell Harley the truth of his feelings but does not think he truly can.


Damn Monday nights…nothing to do but listen to Harley rant on and on about her favorite pajama bottoms. How the hell can she create such elaborate sentences based on a simple pair of pajama bottoms? She has to have noticed that I don't care. Just put the wretched things on already and get to bed. Good thing you look marvelously delicious in those Harls…you really do.

"…and they go with almost everything I own!"

"Really now…" Get into bed!

Look at you slip into those so seductively. Trying to get me to pay so much attention to every meager detail. I see you eyeing me like a treat, salivating over me. Even if it doesn't seem that way, I watch your every move. Listen to every word you speak. I put my whole being into concentrating on you, I don't miss a single action you produce. Theirs my girl, even when you crawl into bed you try to seduce me.

"Hey Puddin'!"

"Come here Harley."

Don't blink, I hate when you do that. It covers yours eyes…I love those eyes…stop doing that! They have this blue hue to them, kinda like the sky, but more concentrated and intense. Why do you instantly always go for my pants? Why am I complaining, I love that about you.

"Stop it Harley!"

I didn't mean to scare you like that sweetie, you know how I get.

"Sorry Mistah J."

"It's okay pooh…I just want to hold you tonight."

"Really?"

What a smile you have. Did I make you happy? You like to just be held? You mean you don't always want sex? You should smile more often Harley…it makes me so alive inside to know that I make you glad. You feel so warm in my arms, so soft. Is it okay if I run my fingers through your hair…the hell with it I'll do it if I want to. That makes you happy too? You feel tensed why don't you relax my little jester.

"Relax Harley, nothing bad is going to happen tonight."

What a difference that is…just relax around me. You smell so good. I know I've hurt you in the past, I don't want to tonight. I want to hold you and let you know that I truly do care for you. I think I'll kiss you. Strawberry Chap Stick, my favorite. You really know how to make me want you. I'm positive you remember me talking about my favorite flavor before. Oh…you want tongue action, well please be my guest. You kiss wonderfully Harley. I don't want this to lead to sex though, it will ruin everything. I know I'm sorry baby, I know you want my warm kisses.

That does sound good…kissing your body all over. But sadly my little harlequin I cannot. Tonight I only wish to hold you, but of course we can fool around. Right?

"Stop tickling me Puddin'!"

I love it when you squirm and giggle like you do. You act like you hate it, but I know you love it just as much as I do. Ouch, you didn't have to kick me…oh well a little pain can be justified. I want to tell you so much…you know Harley, about my true feelings toward you. You have to know…this has to prove it. I hate how you hint to me…that I have never said I love you. To be honest it's just too hard. Don't tickle my feet! I want to tell you right now, let all your doubts melt away. All the pain I've caused you, deep down I hate it. I don't know why I do it…

"Harley…Harley! Stop for a minute I need to tell you something!"

Geesh…those eyes of yours they intimidate me. How do I tell you…just do it straight out...I love you? Or am I supposed to have a speech prepared for this very occasion? I can't tell you. I can't be attached to someone. But I am…I'm so in love with you Harley.

"Yea Mistah J, what's the matter?

Why do you want to please me? I've done nothing good to you.

"Harley…I…"

Your fingers swirling around on my chest is so relaxing. You don't deserve me, you don't deserve this suffering…you deserve to have someone who can act like this all the time towards you. Not once in a great blue moon. I want to kill myself knowing that I hit you last night…

"I love you."

What happened, why are your eyes all…big and wet? Why do you look shocked?

"What?"

What did she mean what? What just happened?

"What do you mean what?"

"You said you love me?"

Did I? I don't recall saying that. Could she read my mind?

"I did?"

"…I think so. Did you mean it?"

Did I mean it? Of course I did…I love you so much Harley. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"…Yes Harley."

Why are you crying? Did I hit you? If I did…why the hell wasn't I remembering these things? I'm sorry Harls.

"Are you hurt?"

"…No silly!"

What the hell is going on, why are you smiling now? Why are you squeezing me so hard?

"I love you too Mistah J!"

Those words sound so good coming from you. You're the only one who has ever told me that they love me…I'm going to hate it when I have to hurt you again.


End file.
